Expect the Unexpected
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Hope didn't mean to do it to Lightning... but who knew that his clumsiness would result to him getting an unexpected reward?


_**Author note: OMG! My first HopeLightning! Now be nice! xDD Anyway this is for a contest on DA, wish me luck, and I hope you'll enjoy reading this ;) **_

_**Title: Expect the unexpected **_

_**Type: Ohe-shot**_

**Expect the Unexpected **

Night has fallen, setting the group to camp, and take cover for the darkness. Sazh and Snow put up the two tents, as well as making fire come to life. Vanille and Fang were scouting through the rest of the forest, making sure there were no possible enemies or monsters in sight. Then there were two left, Hope, and Lightning. The two had found a pond where they filled the buckets with water. Only one bucket was left to be filled, Lightning scanned through their surroundings as Hope set the bucket inside the water, filling it smoothly. Finally Hope was done with his assignment, he carried two of the buckets, while Lighting carried the other two, her eyes fierce while looking for anything abnormally in the woods. Finding nothing odd, they continued strolling back to the tent, cautiously, and carefully.

Hope was walking a few feet behind Lightning, staring at her back the whole time, with a blush across his face. While glancing at her beauty, the boy lost his balance, and fell down towards the ground. As he stumbled down, he lost control of one of the buckets which headed straight to Lightning. Gaping wide, Hope just witnessed Lightning getting splashed by the water inside of the bucket. It soaked her hair, as well as her whole backside, droplets of water staining her wholly. Hope could only lay still in place and stare at what he had done towards their captain.

Lightning didn't move for a few seconds, letting Hope stare at her now wet clothes.

"L-Light..." he mumbled softly, his face turning into a bright pink color.

As she was spoken to, she turned around, letting him see her front side. The water from her hair was pouring down, staining her front clothes as well. Almost every part of her were covered with ice cold water, though she didn't mind it so much, since she was used to somewhat cold weather.

"Hope," her smooth voice startled him slightly, making the boy blush even brighter.

Her voice might have been calm, but her face showed otherwise. He knew she wasn't happy by getting drenched, but it was an accident! He wouldn't dream of pouring water on her just to see her wet hair... He had to say, her hair was more stunning when wet, and in the deepest part of his mind, he imagined touching it.

Hope shook his head, disowning the thoughts quickly as they entered his mind.

Lightning stared at the boy's still form, he was laying down on the ground, not moving an inch as he looked towards her, his face flushed. A light chuckle escaped her mouth, as she walked over to him, and then bending down to his eye level, their face inches close.

"L-light?" Hope asked hesitantly, his eyes wide open, staring into hers cautiously.

"Hope, stand up, and let's go back to the camp," she said, as she held in her laughs at his yet surprised expression, and disappointed face?

Lightning went back toward the empty bucket, walked back to the pond, and poured inside the water. She was holding all three of the buckets, leaving the last one to Hope. Her feet moved elegantly, the startled Hope thought, as he still haven't moved an inch from the ground.

"Hope, come on," she called and he hurried at once, getting up, dusting himself off, as he followed after.

When the two came back to the camp, everyone were present, sitting around the fire place. Sazh and Vanille stared surprised at Lightning's drenched form, while Snow, and Fang couldn't contain their laughs.

"What happened?" Vanille asked worriedly, looking from Lightning to a bright red Hope.

"Yeah?" Sazh said, staring completely wide as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Fang released a set of laughs, as she petted Vanille on her shoulder, reassuring her. "Don't worry, ay. She probably took a swim in the water, hehe."

Vanille nodded to Fang, not getting as worried like she was before.

"Forgetting to take of her clothes," Snow added with a silent laugh.

"Yeah!" Fang agreed, both of the two laughing loudly.

They earned themselves a glare from their captain, as she sat down on a vacant spot in between the others.

"Vanille," she said, gaining the girl's full attention. "could you hand me a towel?"

"Sure!"Vanille nodded happily, strolling to one of the tents, and plucking a white towel. She gave it to Lighting, a bright smile tilting her lips.

The captain said her thanks and began drying her hair over the fire with the help of the towel, while the rest continued with what they previously did. Hope placed the buckets in a line beside each other, before he went towards the group, and sat down next to Snow's side, across from Lightning.

Hours later everyone were fast asleep inside of their sharing tents. There were only two tents, one for the females, and the other one for the males. Even though everyone were supposed to be asleep, two were still awake. One of the two was still sitting by the fire place, glancing up towards the full moon. The other one had just crawled out from one of the tents, staring at the awake figure.

The moon light shined down to them, making them glow in the pitch black darkness. Crystal blue eyes met with clear green hues.

"Hope," Lightning nodded, waving him to come, and keep her company.

Hope nodded, getting up, and walking towards her, then sitting down beside her, leaving some space between them. Lightning once again stared up to the heavens, Hope's eyes watching her gently, as a small redness covered his cheeks.

"Hope, you better be ready for splashing water on me," she said, her voice hinting of anger, and something he couldn't really put his finger on.

Hope gulped down some saliva that was stuck in his throat, waiting for her to speak, and say something, anything.

Lightning smirked, while she pointed to her shoulders. "My shoulders are sore."

First Hope didn't understand what she meant, until she took of her armor, and pulled down the cloth slightly. Her shoulders were bare, visible to the eyes. Hope blushed as he went behind off of her, taking in some deep breathes before he let his hands rest on top of her shoulders. He didn't move, or do anything for a few minutes, only letting her feel the warmth of his hands. Letting her get used to the feeling, before he started working, and massaging her sore spots. First he started off gently, until she told him to be squeeze harder. Lightning groaned slightly, when he touched one of her real sore spots. Notching her pain, Hope eased the pressure on the sore spot, thought the female said harder. Being a bit unsure, Hope did as told, and pressed with all his might on her shoulders while massaging.

Lightning clenched her teeth, feeling her muscle pains getting a bit better, thanks to Hope's massage. She really needed this, after all the fighting. Now while Hope was working on her shoulders and neck, her body felt better, and lighter.

Hope stared at her hair, while his hands were kneading, and pressing on her muscles. His eyes couldn't leave her hair, it was so beautiful, and it smelled sweet too. Without realizing it himself, one of his hands had captured a bit of her hair, holding it softly. He felt the aroma flow into his nostrils, making him sigh dreamily, his whole face brightening up. Hope was happy by finally getting to touch Light's hair, feeling the softens by his hand, and as well scenting the sweet scent.

"Hope...what are you doing?" the voice of Lightning's woke him up from his daydreaming and he released her hair, getting back to his work at hand, his face a dark red color.

As he went back to kneading, she relaxed, and closed her eyes into the feeling. After moments of getting massaged, Lightning turned around suddenly, and facing Hope. Hope couldn't do anything but stare, feeling himself getting awfully nervous since she was so close to him.

"L-light?" he stuttered nervously, as her face leaned in closer to his.

"Hope..." she said slowly, his eyes watching her lips as they moved, feeling himself getting even more nervous, while his stomach churned.

"Y-yes?" his voice came out as in a whisper, but it seemed like she heard him, the curves of her lips pointed upwards.

"L-light...So beautiful..." he mumbled, closing his eyes, and feeling her sweet scent clearer.

"Here's your reward, thank you, Hope," she murmured softly, before her lips came on top of his, devouring him gently.

Hope wrapped his hands around her neck, grabbing a hold of her hair, as he kissed her back with slight force, making them fight for dominance. They released the kiss, Lightning standing as the winner, as Hope exhaled, and inhaled all the air his lungs could keep. Lightning licked her lips, smirking at him, as she got back to stare up towards the darkened sky. Hope looked up as well, whispering a "thank you" to the heavens, smiling.

In the tents were four people watching, one of them smiling, two of them trying to keep themselves from laughing, and the last one gaping open at the scene playing in front of him.

"So cute!" Vanille giggled happily.

Fang couldn't really say anything back, since she was laughing her head off, as did Snow. Sazh and his little bird were blushing, while gaping like if they would pass out any moment now.

Lightning and Hope turned around to look at them, Hope getting embraced, while Lightning glared at them icily. Her eyes alone made the four hurry back inside of the tents, getting frightened by her anger.

They went back to stare up to the sky, as Lightning wrapped her hand around Hope's, making him smile, and blush at the same time.

Four heads popped out of the tent and snapping pictures of the two, while they all were grinning evilly to themselves.

The end

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this ;)**


End file.
